


【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰22

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰22

22 沉迷  
本章又名莎乐美  
阿不思陷进柔软的床铺里，他睁大迷茫的蓝眼睛，看着上方盖勒特放大的脸，垂下的金发划过他的脸颊。  
两个人带酒精的呼吸交缠在一起，阿不思还没明白究竟发生了什么，但他那被酒精淹没已经停机的大脑顽强地发射了最后一个信号给他，这个信号是立即停止挑衅盖勒特。阿不思的身体选择听从强行下班的大脑，现在他乖乖躺在床上。  
房间还是黑的，他俩自进门就没开灯，一缕莹白的月光照在床上，盖勒特银色右眼眼睛显得格外亮。  
金色的，带着葡萄酒气息的金发在月光下显示出一片银白，盖勒特那只银色的眼睛越来越近，好像黑夜里银色的小月亮。阿不思选择闭上眼，下一秒他的下唇被咬住了。  
接下来他感觉自己在被野兽撕咬，湿热的东西和他的舌头纠缠在一起，侵占着他口腔里的每一寸。阿不思用不使力的手推盖勒特，他睁开眼睛，突然注意到盖勒特炯炯有神的银色右眼，那只右眼冷冰冰地看着他，充满狂暴的侵占意味。一瞬间阿不思觉得自己又回到酒吧里，手腕被那个酷似他的盖勒特，但可怕得多的人攥着，他开始反抗。  
这个吻瞬间温柔下来，掠夺意味消失，更多是甜蜜的诱惑，阿不思觉得自己在喝蜂蜜酒，在甜味里由清醒变得昏沉，身上暖呼呼的，他慢慢垂下之前试图推开身上人的小臂，放在床单上。

 

阿不思的衣服被解开，暴露在空气里的皮肤在冰冷的空气里发抖，然后燃烧。他茫然地躺在床上，听着衣服被解开时悉悉索索的声音，盖勒特很着急，手都急的发抖。  
阿不思就这样躺着，他听见自己的衣服一件一件被扔到地上的声音，脑子里有两个声音在吵架，一个告诉他马上坐起来，找到魔杖，穿好衣服，不然会发生一些事，一些不好的，糟糕的事。但另一个充满诱惑的声音告诉他，他太累了，床那么舒服，今天喝了太多酒，他只要躺好，闭上眼睛，盖勒特想做什么就由他去吧。  
那个声音从他心底响起，你难道不想吗？  
对，今天酒喝的太多。阿不思迷迷糊糊地想。他无视了第一个尖叫的警告，他感到自己在下沉，身上被灼热甜美的火焰舔舐包裹，月光照在他身上，显得他整个人白惨惨的，肩膀，胸口，小腿。盖勒特站在床边，他脱下自己的上衣。  
躺在床上的阿不思怔怔地看着他，阿不思不清楚自己是在梦中还是在醒着的现实世界，月光下介于青年和少年的身体像一座大理石雕像，混乱的脑海里尽是些乱七八糟的，不成片的王尔德戏剧语句：【1】希罗底侍从道：你总是看着她，你看她看的太过分了，这样看人是十分危险的，很可能发生可怕的事情。  
月光像七层纱一样……阿不思混乱地想，七层纱，被砍头的先知，月亮……  
阿不思呆呆地看着盖勒特，  
希罗底侍从道：不要看她，我求求你不要看她。  
这是阿不思脑海中最后一句乱七八糟的话，他始终没有移开视线或者闭上眼睛，他眼睁睁看着金发少年上床，触碰他。阿不思觉得自己被一把冰冷又灼热的火焰覆盖了。

阿不思抓紧床单，他陷入了模糊，快乐得让人堕落的欢愉，他不明白这是现实发生的事还是个栩栩如生的春梦。一开始很疼，盖勒特动作相当粗暴，技术也不好，但酒精的效果抵御了大部分痛苦。他低低喘息，在感到过分疼痛时试图反抗，可随即吻和抚摸又安抚了他，他袒露出自己最脆弱最柔软的地方给身上的金发少年。伴随着疼痛的是欢愉，能让人抛却一切的欢愉，阿不思觉得自己被填的满满的，他发出满足的低吟。世界在摇晃，床在摇晃，他也在摇晃。在快感巅峰时阿不思扯破了鹅毛枕头，白色羽毛散乱飘在落在床上，沾上一些东西显得脏污不堪。  
阿不思还沉浸在眼前的白光里，盖勒特在他脖子和胸膛前留下一个个红印子，低声道：“你是我的……”  
“永远，永远不能离开我。”  
“我不会。”阿不思模糊地说，他并没有真正听清楚盖勒特说了什么。  
“你发誓。”盖勒特把阿不思的一只手放在他胸口：“我要你发誓……”  
“我……”阿不思没说出下半句话，他感到有热流进入身体，接下来他闭上眼，睡着了。从他进入这个房间时就觉得自己在下坠，现在他坠入一片黑甜睡眠里。  
对盖勒特来说，这么长的时间，酒早就醒了，他还处在一种奇异的微醺状态，舒适而疲倦，他拿出魔杖给两个人草草清理，看了看阿不思嘴角的口子和身上很难被掩盖的痕迹，躺在阿不思身边睡着了，他没有留意到常年呆在他床上的那把刀在混乱中被扔下床，呆在一个离他远远的地方。

 

阿不思是被太阳光照醒的，有外面雪的反射显得更亮，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，随睡醒而来是裂开般的头痛，他觉得自己全身都散架了，就像有几十个巨怪踩着他跑过去一样。他完全不记得昨晚发生了什么，他挣扎着试图坐起来，清楚听到自己骨头的咔吧声。  
挣扎，没坐起来，有一个沉甸甸的东西坠在他的腰上，阿不思揉揉眼睛，努力睁大，看见一双手，是盖勒特的。  
哦，原来自己昨晚跟他睡在一起。阿不思看一眼熟睡的盖勒特，连睡衣都没穿。  
阿不思摇摇头，睡眼惺忪地试图解开睡衣扣子，他摸了个空。  
哦，我也没穿睡衣。  
等等？这个认识让阿不思瞬间清醒，他掀开被子看一眼，自己不仅没穿睡衣，连内裤也没穿。阿不思看床一眼，这一眼几乎让他原地跳起来——床上乱七八糟，还有一些沾了不明液体的鹅毛，他一直跟盖勒特枕在一个枕头上。他恐怖地看一眼床下，两个人的衣服胡乱扔在地上，阿不思哆嗦着拣出一件衬衣，刚刚准备穿上，突然发现这是盖勒特的，他就混乱地把它围在腰间。  
盖勒特睡得很香，阿不思的动作完全没打扰到他，他翻个身，露出脊背，阿不思恐慌地发现他背上有相当新鲜的抓痕，而自己指缝里有少许血迹。  
“冷静……阿不思·邓布利多你要冷静……”阿不思喃喃自语：“什么都没发生，你只是喝醉后和室友一起睡了一晚……”  
这个时候他发现自己腰上有相当清楚的手指印，左右都有，一个青色一个紫色。  
阿不思捂住脸。他宿醉很难受，但跟这些现象背后的信息比根本算不了什么。  
“我以后再也不要喝酒了……”阿不思喃喃自语。这时他感觉自己双腿之间有点粘，又一道心理防线崩塌了。  
这时候盖勒特终于被阳光叫醒，他努力睁开眼睛，看见自己身边捂着脸逃避现实的阿不思，他看看阿不思，再看看乱七八糟的床，觉得自己应该说点什么。  
“阿不思……”盖勒特语气真诚：“我们……”  
阿不思根本没听他说什么，他在努力告诉自己，不就是跟室友上床了吗，不就是自己还是吃亏的那个吗，这完全是酒的错，我们就当无事发生过……  
操！阿不思突然回过味来，他立刻拿魔杖指着盖勒特：“昨晚你干了什么？”  
“呃……”盖勒特立刻把双手举起来，跳下床，阿不思也立刻下床，两个人站在床的两边：“从这个现象看，我觉得是你。”  
“喝酒后大家都会……你懂得的。”盖勒特试图解释，阿不思醒了以后的反应和他想象的不太一样，事实上他也不记得昨晚事件的全貌。  
没想到阿不思听到这句话突然炸了，他觉得自己似乎发现了什么，他声音发抖地问：“这就是你没有室友的原因？你喝醉了会上室友？”  
“啥？”盖勒特被这一问打的猝不及防：“卧槽，我没有室友不是因为这个！”银舌头的少年突然觉得百口莫辩：“这是问题重点吗？！”盖勒特崩溃地喊道。  
阿不思还拿着魔杖，盖勒特看见杖尖有光点跳动，他立刻拿过自己的魔杖，在思维混乱和心态崩塌啊邓布利多面前，他觉得仅靠无声咒不能全身而退。  
两个人开始僵持，这时候门突然开了。

罗兰踏上四楼的第一阶，一群德姆斯特朗学生冷冷地看着他，现在罗兰是整个德姆斯特朗男生的仇恨对象，他追走了漂亮的阿曼妲，阿兰的妹妹，以及他是个布斯巴顿，被德姆斯特朗认为是娘娘腔的布斯巴顿。  
有人告诉罗兰不能上四楼，但罗兰没有理会他。  
“校长让我叫他们去讨论圣诞舞会相关事宜。”罗兰迷惑地问：“你们不让我上去，我怎么通知他们？”  
德姆斯特朗学生不再阻拦，他们就等着看罗兰头破血流地从四楼上被扔下来。  
布斯巴顿勇士走上四楼，来到大门前，他寻思着现在也不早了，于是直接推开门——

两个手持魔杖指着对方的，几乎全裸的人同时看向他，一个腰间围了件衬衫，一个连衬衫都没有，腰间遮一遮的那个身上都是不可描述的红痕，一丝不挂的那个背上都是抓痕。  
罗兰：“……”  
“对不起，打扰了。”

 

TBC  
【1】王尔德戏剧【莎乐美】中台词及场面


End file.
